The Curse of the Grapefruit Soda
by AmdlStar
Summary: A Pirates of the CaribeanAdditional Fresca Files(see Dreamstrifer) cross-over. A simple high school girl gets sucked into POTC. And to make things even more interesting, she seems to actually BE Elizabeth Swan! please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in Pirates of the Caribbean, although I would like to wish that I could own Will Turner since Orlando Bloom is just beautiful. *ducks away from all the fan girls who now want to lynch me since I am now competition* **

Also, for anyone who reads The Fresca Files or The Additional Fresca Files By Dreamstrifer, yes, I know I'm being a bit unoriginal, but hey, I'm writing a Fanfiction not only of POTC but of The Fresca Files. Yes, I am a fan of Dreamstrifer. She is an amazing writer. Check her out.

So the whole concept of what happens with the Fresca is HER IDEA. I bow to her superior writing ability. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR USING YOUR WONDERUL IDEA, DREAMSTRIFER!!!!"

Ok, on with the story.

**Chapter # 1**

            School really sucks. It really and truly does…and the summer is never long enough is it? It just seems to fly by as though time just wants to see us suffer within those halls of learning and boredom. FLASH, summer is beginning; YAY FREEDOM. Then, FLASH, summer school…bummer…but hey only for a couple weeks. And then FLASH, NOOOOOOO…back to school. Time…you stink, you know that right. All over the world, children everywhere hate you.

            And you know what? We have every right to; because school really sucks.

            The only, and I mean the _only, good thing about school is that you're reunited with your friends whose numbers you forgot to get before the summer started, or whose houses were too far out in bufoo-nowhere's land to actually drive out to and with those who despite being attached to them at the hip, you missed._

            "KRISTIN!!" Maegan called across the commons. Her 'daughter' was easily spotted across the crowded cafeteria by her curly brown hair that was always in a bun, as well has her bright smile and hyper-twitching. 

            "MOMMY-MAEGAN!!!" she called back when she turned and saw who had called her name. Both girls then ran towards each other, hands extended to hug one-another. Several people eyed them strangely as though wondering if they'd been out in the hot Florida sun a bit too long. Ok, fine, Kristin called Maegan mommy. So what? Both girls weren't even totally sure when they had started doing it. But it had become a weird sort of family that they both enjoyed. Several people had often commented that Maegan was a very maternal sort of person. Maybe that plus the fact that Kristin was a year younger had something to do with it too. No one was really sure, but the two were great friends.

            "How was your summer?" Maegan asked Kristin as they parted from their hug.

            "Boring…but I'd much rather still be bored at home than be here and be stuck in class." Kristin said. "I wanna go home! Wahahaha." Kristin pretended to burst into tears. "Stupid school! I hate you!" then she looked over Maegan's shoulder and her mood immediately changed, "Everyone else is over that the table!"

            Maegan looked over towards the north corner of the room where she and all her friends always gathered in the mornings and around lunch time. Everyone was there. Maegan smiled, "Well let's not keep them waiting."

            The two girls quickly trotted over to the table to greet their friends.

            Here's where things got interesting for the outsiders. Keeping everyone's name's straight. The two walked up to the table and did their ritual greetings filled with hugs and exclamations of how one girl's hair had grown and how someone else has gotten taller, and just how everyone was just dreading having to go to class. 

            Maegan scanned around the table, taking in everyone's presence. Starting on her left and working her way around the table the people who were sitting there were: Ann (a quiet blond girl who was probably the most innocent and uncorrupted one there), Brian (tall guy, great sense of humor), Phillip (another tall guy, with a sense of humor that bordered on the strange and bizarre), Megan (the miniature, Freshman version of Maegan…note the spelling difference in the names), Ali (senior student, obsessed with Elijah Wood), Ali (freshman student, obsessed with Orlando Bloom), J.J (resident card player), Amy (Freshman friend of little Megan) and of course Maegan and Kristin.

            "Hey, what's that you have there Phillip?" Kristin asked.

            He held up his can of soda. "It's Fresca!"

            Maegan laughed. "You actually went out and bought Fresca?"

            "Of course…after reading the Fresca Files online I had to at least try it. It's actually pretty good; I think I've found my new favorite soda."

            Little Maegan extended her hand, "Can I have some? I haven't had Fresca in forever."

            Phillip opened his bag and presented Maegan and Megan with Fresca. "I figured you'd ask for some and I know Maegan has never had it, so I came prepared. Try it."

            Megan took a grateful drink of the carbonated citrus. Older Maegan opened it and took a tentative sip. "So?" Phillip asked expectantly. "What do you think?"

            "I'm not sure…it's ok I guess. I think it's probably something that has to grow on you." 

            "Maybe…but you have to admit, Dreamstrifer is a wonderful endorsement for Fresca. Who would have thought that a soda made from grapefruit and what-such could be good?"

            "True," said Maegan, taking another sip. 

For a few moments the friends talked about their summers while drinking their Fresca. Laughing about past events and planning future ones. Every now and then the girls without Fresca would lean in to the ones that did and steal a sip or two, so that by the time the bell was ready to ring everyone was quite hyper.

"All you need now," Brian said, "Is a Hobbit drinking song."

Now, he probably meant it as a joke. But that did not deter the girls, who promptly broke out into a very loud and enthusiastic rendition of their favorite Hobbit drinking song:

_Hey ho, to the bottle I go,_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._

_Rain may fall, and wind may blow, but there'll still be…_

_Many miles to go._

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_

_And the stream that falls from hill to plain_

_Better than rain or rippling brook_

_AND A MUG OF BEER INSIDE THIS TOOK!_

_HEY!_

Brian shook his head, "…you guys scare me sometimes."

Amy grabbed him around the shoulders, "Ah, come on…being weird is half the fun. And just think: this moment is proudly brought to us by FRESCA! BAHAHAHAHAHA." 

The girls were all very hyper by this point. "Just think of all those poor teachers that were going to be subjugated to our hyper-ness." said older Ali.

"At this point I don't really care," exclaimed Megan.

"Can I have some more Fresca?" Asked Amy. 

Megan and Maegan shook their heads, "We're both out."

Amy turned to look at Phillip. "Oh no….don't look at me like that." He said.

She puckered her lip. "…please Phillip?"

"No, no, no…"

            She lunged for the can and managed to grab it out of his hand. But at the exact same moment, younger Ali had also lunged for it. Both girls collapsed in a heap on top of the table trying to wrestle the can out of the other's hand while trying to see through fits of giggles. The entire table dissolved into loud laughs at the spectacle.

            "We must all thank Dreamstrifer for this happy moment," commented Kristin.

            "All brought to us by Fresca!" added Megan.

            The two maniacs still continued to vie for the can of soda; slowly moving down the table towards the wall. This was going to be interesting, and would probably end with one of them wearing the soda for the remainder of the day, but hey it was fun to watch.

            The other's turned back to their conversations, figuring that they would know when one of them was victorious.

            Ann laughed. "I still don't get all this."

            "That's cause you don't go on Fanfiction.net. You really should," said Maegan.

            "I don't know. If it makes ya'll crazy I'm not sure if I should."

            "Oh come on! Live a little!" said little Megan.

            "Hey," cut in Phillip. "It'd be really funny if the whole 'Fresca Files' thing was true."

            "We could only wish for Legolas to drop into our midst." Said older Ali, "Though I'd prefer Frodo."

            "Forget that!" said Maegan. "I'd much rather have Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean."

            And in that instant, Amy and little Ali, the two girls fighting for the Fresca…hit the far wall; dousing a nearby electrical outlet with the soda. 

            Before she even knew what was happening, Maegan felt like she was suddenly wrenched from her seat. Her vision went black and she thought she had passed out until in an equal suddenness, she realized she was now lying face down in a bed covered with lavish and silky sheets.

            "What the…?" she said to herself, feeling slightly nauseated. Where was she? This wasn't her bed. 

            She sat up and looked around. The room she was in looked to be of some pre-revolutionary war period. What was going on? Where was she? 

            She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a cotton night gown of the same vintage as the room and her blond hair rested in curls on her shoulders. "This is too weird…"

            Then there was a knock at the door. "Elizabeth? Darling are you awake? Are you decent?" and at this an older man and two maid walked into the room. "My dear girl, still in bed at this hour?"

            Maegan's eyes widened as the maids began to pull back the blinds to reveal a harbor and the ocean in the distance. "Oh no…" 

**Author's note****: I've seen this sort of thing done by Dreamstrifer for the Lord of the Rings in The Additional Fresca Files but I have not yet seen it done in the POTC stories I've read. Granted I haven't read them all, but still. I wanted to give it a shot.**

            Please read and review! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I own very little. And by the way…aliens _do exist…they're out there. Really! They abducted me and made me write this story. Well…ok…maybe seeing POTC four times made me write this story…but that's such a minor detail. Anyways…ok I'm done_**

**Author's Note****: Thank you Dreamstrifer and Kayo for reviewing me! As well as all my friends, and others. Your encouragement means a lot, and you guys made some good points which I will try to keep an eye on in my writing. But for now, enjoy the second chapter.**

**Chapter # 2**

            The older man turned to her. "I have a gift for you, Elizabeth."

            One of the maids held a box, and it was to this that he was gesturing. Maegan's mind went from racing at the speed of light to a grinding halt. What the hell was going on? Why was she here? Was she dreaming? 

            "F-for me?" she said stupidly. She had to be dreaming…that was it. She was either having a very good or very bad dream. This was a movie! 'Pirates of the Caribbean' was a movie!

            "Why of course. Open it."

            Maybe if she just played along. Yeah, that's it. Anticipate the dream; make her brain work to keep up so she would wake up; wake up to her own bed and her annoying alarm clock saying that the first day of school was here.

            "I don't need to open it. It's a dress. You want me to wear it to Norington's promotion ceremony."

            The old man, Governor Swan, appeared quite flustered. "My dear girl, how did you know that? I mean…not to say that I bought it for you with the intention of you wearing it for the promotion. After all, a father hardly needs a reason to dote upon his daughter."

            "But that was the intent, was it not?" She replied. Ok, come on brain, she thought, any minute now I'd really like to wake up. 

            "Well, I do want you to look your best for _Commodore Norington's promotion as he's about to become. He's a fine man you know."_

            Before she could openly protest, and before she could get her thoughts straight the two maids had steered her around to a screen and pulled it around them. They immediately started to lace her into the complicated dress and Maegan could now fully understand just how much discomfort poor Elizabeth Swan had been in. Corsets really were horrendous inventions. 

            As they tugged on the strings that tightened the corset, she gasped as her breath was compressed out of her. 

            "How's it going, Elizabeth."

            "It depends on your point of view, I – ," they tugged again and she gasped again. "I – real – really think I should wear something else."

            "Nonsense, I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

            Maegan would have laughed had her situation not been so serious or had she been able to draw a proper breath. Who cares about the latest fashion! Damn fashion to hell, she wanted to know what was going on! Since she really had no better come-back she found herself saying exactly what Elizabeth had replyed. "Well, the women in London must have learned not to breath." And it was true! The bloody thing hurt!

            Finally the maids finished. She was about to try and talk some sense into her 'father' when their butler knocked. "Someone to see you, Sir."

            Her 'father' bustled out of the room, leaving her alone after telling her that he'd meet her downstairs when she was ready. Yeah, sure…ready, Maegan thought, give me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and _then she'd be ready. _

            She looked down at herself…at the lacey, intricate dress. Why was everything associated with the rich so darn FANCEY! And painful too. One time, she had tried on a pair of 500 dollar shoe at this fancy mall, just so she could say that she had, and they had been the most uncomfortable things she had ever worn. Who spent money on things so uncomfortable? 

            Well, she thought while glancing at the door, _he did. But he wasn't supposed to be real! All of this wasn't supposed to be real! But the stupid corset hurt so much, and the way she was feeling light headed…she couldn't be dreaming…could she?_

            Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. There she stood, her hair curled and her chest heaving from the work it took to breath. She still looked like herself…but if this _wasn't a dream, then everyone else must see her as Elizabeth. _

            "What's happening to me?" she whispered to her reflection. It was then that she noticed a gold chain around her neck. Reaching up to her chest she brought out the golden medallion that would soon be causing her so much trouble. What if she just ditched it now? It would make things so much easier. But who knows what would and wouldn't happen. If she didn't play out the movie maybe she would never get home. She clutched the golden coin in her fist and looked back up at the mirror. But about all that her reflection could do, however, was look back at her with an expression of confusion and fear that could have made even the most stout-hearted man quake in his boots. "I hate Fresca."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Do I own POTC? Nope. Do I own the idea of 'The Fresca Files'? Nope. Do I have any creative gene of my own….well….I'd like to think so. Maegan is my own character, and anything else that does not happen within the wonderful movie we all know and love is mine. Everything else belongs to those great movie-makers whom we are graciously paying with every time we go to see their movie. **

**Author's Note****: She doesn't really hate Fresca! But what would you be doing in her situation! At this stage she's trying to make sure everything is real, and is trying to find something to blame her predicament on and hey, Fresca was such an easy target at that moment. But she will soon be loving that wonderful drink…**

 I'm trying to get as much of the dialogue from the movie right as I can, but I've only seen it four times and I am working all from my very bad memory.

**Chapter 3**

After taking a few moments to collect her wits, Maegan headed for the door; chest already heaving from that simple exertion. This would certainly be interesting…if nothing else. Somehow she would figure out how to get out of here (and out of this corset). Surely she wouldn't have to live through the entire movie? And if she did…what would happen when she reached the end?

            "I have to find _some_ way home." She said to herself while grabbing the brass knob and twisting the heavy oak door open. "There is no way that I am getting abducted by pirates. Especially dead ones"

            Making her way towards the stairs Maegan suddenly realized that she heard voices from the first floor. "-the blade is folded steal…perfectly balanced. That's gold filigree laid into the handle."

            "Impressive. Be sure to give your Master my complements."

            "I…I shall. A craftsman is always happy to hear that his work is appreciated."

            Maegan stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the source of those voices. One of them was her 'father', the other…Orlando Bloom, well, Will Turner. But it certainly _looked_ like Orlando Bloom. She smacked herself on the forehead, how could she possibly have forgotten about him. Of all people! How could she forget about the most beautiful man that had ever graced the movie screen! All her friends would be livid if they knew that Maegan was about to be face to face with one of their dream-guys. 

            There he stood, his dark brown hair brushed back simply, and with a plain brown cloak hanging off of his broad shoulders. He looked so sexy in that three-musketeers type garb (although Ann would have argued that he looked better as Legolas…but that was a completely different world right now). 

            Those gorgeous eyes suddenly flickered up towards her where they locked onto the star-struck fan girl. "Ah, good morning Miss Swan." He said.

            Kicking herself for just standing there looking like an idiot Maegan (quite carefully) started down the steps trying to remember what to say. "Will…how nice it is to see you." 

            _Why hadn't she gone to see that bloody movie again? Why? Why? Why?_

            "I was just delivering one of your father's orders."

            As she stepped off the bottom step Maegan eyed the sword. It was very nicely made and shone in the late-morning light. Maybe she could get him to make _her_ a sword. Not likely, but hey, a girl could hope.  Back in the real world, Maegan was an avid fencer and in fact held the position of being the captain of her school fencing team, so she had always embraced the work it took to be good at the art as well as the talent of actually making the weapons (even though the ones she used were not nearly as cool). 

            "It's a very beautiful piece." She said, for lack anything else better to say. Orlando…Will nodded. He was so cute. Then a thought flashed through her mind as she remembered one of Orlando's finer moments at portraying inner pain. "In fact I would say that it's one of your best bits of work."

            Will's eyes lit up in a combination of surprise and appreciation. "Thank you Miss Swan."

            Governor Swan also looked surprised. "Why my dear boy…you made this?" 

            Again, he answered in that cute little nod. 

            "Well then, I apologize. _You did an outstanding job."_

            "Thank you sir." 

            The Governor, still looking a bit caught off guard, then turned to Maegan. "Well, anyways, we must be off."

            No! She didn't want to leave yet! She wanted to be with Orlando! "Will…" she said. "Won't you come with us?"

            "I wish I could Miss Swan. But I really have a lot of work to do."

            Finally she started to get into the swing of things. "How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

He smiled. "One more time, as always, Miss Swan"

How could anyone ever turn that face down? How could anyone ever be rude to that smile? But as the Governor was ushering her out the door, Maegan had very little choice but to respond in the one way she knew worked. "Well, perhaps I'll be seeing you later Mr. Turner." Wasn't that the statement of all irony?! Of course she'd be seeing him later; which she was beginning to look at as a VERY good thing.

After stepping into the carriage that awaited her and her 'father' and closing the door. Maegan looked back once more at Will. At those gentle eyes…at his pained expression as he fought to hide his love for the character that everyone thought she was. And as they turned a corner and she could no longer see him Maegan found herself thinking…maybe Fresca isn't _that bad._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I don't own POTC. I don't own the loveliness that is Will Turner, nor do I own the Funniness that is Jack Sparrow…*sighs* how sad….I wish I owned them. *evil laugh***

**Author's Note****: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! But as I'm sure you all are experiencing the same cursed thing called 'school' I hope you understand. I've been back in school since Aug. 5th, and it's really starting to effect how often I can write. (Although I'm sure the fact that I have 4 stories that I'm trying to work on at once isn't helping…lol.) I'm going to try and set time aside on the weekends for updating so that things are, at the very least, updated weekly. **

Also, VERY IMPORTANT, I went back and added in Maegan finding the golden medallion. I can't believe I forgot that part. But just letting you guys know cause I reference to it in this chapter.

Anyways….check out my original fiction at FictionPress, under the same pen-name. Thanks!

And now onward with the story.

**Chapter 4**

            Why do all ceremonies have to be so boring? I mean, really, thought Maegan, do we need all this pointless crap. Why couldn't they have just been nice and quick about it with something like, "we gather here today to honor thus-in-such for doing blah-in-such, and may they continue to serve with honor and distinction,"?

            But no…that would be far too simple. Instead, she thought, I have been standing here, in this stupid dress, for nigh on an hour and nothing important had yet to happen. Everyone else seemed _so excited and __so happy that they were going to be able to witness the pompous Norrington getting promoted. _

            "I'd rather eat my shoe" she muttered under her breath. These things were all the same, no matter what. A bunch of fluffy-political idealist will get up and praising themselves and their work and then they'll praise their intelligence at choosing the nominee for their job and then they'll praise the nominee for all the 'fine work' they had done. All Maegan could think of though was, B-O-R-I-N-G. 

            Then, finally, two rows of red-clad British Soldiers marched out and stood at attention, awaiting orders. Maegan rolled her eyes and muttered, "Military types…" 

"Two paces front! Right about turn! Present arms!" called the officer of the deck.

Norrington stepped forward then, dressed in his finest uniform and holding the sword that Will had brought by the Swan residence that morning. He stood and waited to receive his promotion, every now and then allowing his eyes to flicker in her direction. She smiled up at him weakly, not really caring if the pompous bastard's pride was hurt, and then reached behind her to try and loosen her corset (it was seriously starting to impede her breathing). But it was no use, it was tied too tight and she couldn't reach the strings; she'd just have to tough it out. 

Maegan took as deep a breath as she could, "this is going to be a long morning" she said to herself.

*     *     *

After what seemed like an eternity, the ceremony ended and everyone now enjoyed the 'wonderful hospitality' being provided. Food and wine was being served to the guests and dancing was beginning as a small band of violins and cellos played together in a tune of celebration. 

Maegan felt as though she could just rip her hair out from the boredom.

She turned as she felt a tap on her shoulder, she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes; it was Norrington. "Elizabeth…"he said. "May I have a moment?"

She nodded and turned to follow him as he led her up some steps to the wall of the fort that overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful day; not too hot but not too cold, with the sun shining overhead and only a few faint wisps of clouds overhead. As they came to a halt, Maegan put a hand out to the waist-high wrought stone railing to steady herself as the world seemed to shift before her due to her confinement. 

Norrington looked over to her, his eyes holding the bare hints of fear. "You look lovely, Elizabeth." Oh here we go, she thought. "I apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind." Again, Maegan suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. After all, the poor guy _was_ about to spill his heart out to her, the least she could do was at least pretend like she cared what he was about to say.

"This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved... a marriage to a fine woman." He stepped closer to her. "You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Maegan looked up at him, fanning herself rapidly as she felt the world spin again. She felt kinda bad for him actually, he really was putting a lot on the line by saying this to her and not only did she not care, but the character of Elizabeth didn't particularly care either. Sweat began to trickle down her back and the golden medallion that rested under her corset felt like it was almost digging into her chest and her vision began to go red. 

Maegan tried to step away from the wall but her legs felt like lead and no matter how hard she commanded her brain she just couldn't move. She looked up at Norrington who looked at her expectantly, 'I can't believe he doesn't realize that something is wrong!' she thought. Maegan brought her other hand up to clutch at her stomach and summoned her last gasp of air to murmur "I can't breathe." And as her world suddenly capsized on her she heard Norrington say "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." And the last thing Maegan thought before she lost consciousness was just how much of an idiot Norrington really was. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC. Can't wait till it comes out though!

**Author's Note: **I'm really, really sorry about the infrequency of my updates. I beg forgiveness from all of you wonderful people who read my stories, I know how frustrating it is when a story that you're reading is never updated. But I am truly sorry. But here's the next chapter to reward all of your patience!

**Chapter 5**

Maegan woke up what seemed like mere seconds later coughing up seawater and trying to take in deep, gasping gulps of air. 'I guess I ended up in the ocean…that Norrington is really blind.' She looked up and saw a familiar face and had to struggle not to squeal. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow handed the corset that had once been suffocating her to the British officer Murtogg.

"Never would have thought of that," Said the man.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore," Jack muttered, before he looked back down at Maegan/Elizabeth. A flash of gold as the sun reflected off the medallion, which now hung exposed around her neck directed the Captain's gaze away from her dumbfounded face. He reached down and fingered the medallion, a strange glint appearing in his eyes. "Where did you get that?"

Before Maegan could stammer any sort of reply the cold glint of a sword met Jack's neck. The man warily turned his head to find Norrington staring down at him with distaste. "On your feet."

As Maegan was struggling to her feet, her sides still aching from the corset the Governor rushed over to her. "Elizabeth. Are you alright?" He asked frantically as he wrapped his coat around her.

 She nodded, her attention still on Jack. "Yes I'm fine."

The worried father looked at the red-coated soldier who was still holding the cut corset. Murtogg dropped it hastily and pointed as stiff finger at the Captain. The governor looked Jack up and down. "Shoot him."

"No!" Maegan exclaimed, breaking away from her 'father'. "You can't!" She went and stood before the man who had asked her to marry him. "Commodore…do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Of course she knew where this was going to lead. She hoped Jack was ready to make his escape when they all found out he was a pirate. 

After a moment, Norrington offered his hand to Jack. "I believe thanks are in order." Jack glanced down at the man's hand, and hesitantly reached out to shake it. The commodore firmly grasped his hand and yanked up Jack's sleeve, revealing a 'P' burned into his skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, _pirate_?"

Jack winced in response. Maegan wished she could find a way to help him escape without having to be between him and several trigger-happy British soldiers, but could see nothing.

Hang him!" Governor Swann called out, holding onto her protectively.

"Keep your guns on him, men." Norrington said. "Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pulled Jack's sleeve up further and spotted a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain Jack Sparrow." Maegan said before she could think._

Everyone looked at her curiously, especially Jack.

"You know this man?" Governor Swann demanded. 

She nodded, trying to think of something to say. "Yes…I-I heard of his efforts to aid some settlers whom had been attacked by some renegade soldiers seeking treasure. He saved many that day." She gave a pointed look to Jack to tell him to wipe the look of disbelief off his face.

Norrington glanced down at her. "That is of no concern to me." He said arrogantly. The Commodore returned his gaze to Jack. "I don't see your ship, _Captain."_

Jack smiled and leaned forward. "I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Piped up one of the red-coats.

"Told ya he was tellin' the truth," Mullroy boasted. "These are his, sir." He handed Norrington Jack's things.

Norrington picked up the pistol and inspected it. "No additional shots, nor powder," he said in a bored tone of voice, flicking open the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed the sword and gaze Jack a wry smile. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you _have _heard of me," Jack replied, a drunk grin playing on his lips before he was pulled harshly down the wooden dock to be put into chains.

"Commodore," Maegan exclaimed, wrenching herself free from the governor's tight grasp and chasing after them. "I really must protest!" she said as she planted herself firmly between them and Jack. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Replied Norrington.

"Though it seems to be enough to condemn him," Jack said from behind her.

"Indeed," Norrington said with a tone of finality.

Gillette finished clasping the irons and moved away from the pirate. "Finally." Jack breathed as he threw his irons around Maegan's neck. She had been expecting it and didn't try to pull free. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

All the men immediately reached for their guns and lurched forwards before being held back by Norrington. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and me hat." The man made no move. "Commodore! Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack asked, putting his mouth close to her ear.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well then, Elizabeth, if you'd be so kind," Jack said as his belongings were brought forward. "Come, come dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind."

Maegan strapped on his sword and placed his hat onto his head. He smirked and brought his arm around the girl to make it easier for her. Norrington and Governor Swann looked away in disgust. She tugged at his waist, attaching the compass and pistol to his belt as best she could.

"Easy on the goods, darlin'."

"Beggars can't be choosers." She said with a grin.

"Indeed they can't, love. Now, I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen," Jack nodded to the group of soldiers, "m'lady. You will always remember this as the day you almost caught," He took a step backwards. "Captain," another step backwards, "Jack Sparrow."

He brought his hands over her neck, pushed her forward into Norrington and grabbed the rope next to him. His foot kicked into the chain and steel at the base of the wooden structure and, still holding the rope, was pulled upwards. His head connected with the protruding wood at the top and he let out a cry as he began to be swung in the air as the structure rotated.

"_Now will you shoot him?!" Governor Swann demanded, clutching Maegan._

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled. The soldiers began to shoot at the pirate swinging above them. As they shot, she lunged forward and pushed their gun barrels askew and their shots went wide.

Jack finally found footing on another thin strip of wood, similar to the one he was swinging from. He put his bound hands over the rope attached and slid down. Once his feet connected with the solid ground, he bolted for cover as he ran across a stone bridge.

"Oh his heels! Gillette," Norrington said to the lieutenant standing beside him after he finished glaring at Maegan. "Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Well, I own POTC on DVD….but that's it I'm afraid. I in no way own anything that has been embodied in this high-speed adventure story that has seeped into our souls through the magic of the movies.

**Author's Note**: I'm going to be throwing a twist into the next chapter. So be prepared for a twist. This chapter was just a way so that things weren't day time and then all of a sudden night time. Plus it let us see a bit more of the character of Maegan's personality. Also, some vocabulary for those who aren't familiar with the terminology: the bell of a sword is the part of the handle that protects the hand; it's usually a strip of metal that curves around to offer protection. A parry is when the blades meet and one is being used to deflect the other. A riposte is a move after the parry, that is used to attack the opponent. Ex: fencer 1 parries then extends to touch their opponent. That is a riposte. Ok.

Everyone good? Ok then on with the story. J

Chapter 6

            After finally managing to escape from her 'father', Maegan wove her way through the streets of Port Royal. Passer-bys stared at her, the women frowning and the men grinning stupidly as they looked her up and down. But she didn't care that she was basically walking around in her under-wear, she wanted to find the Blacksmith's Shop; had to find Will….giggle, giggle.

            After a while she was beginning to think that she may just have to surrender her pride and ask for directions. Who would have thought it would have been so difficult to find it? Then she glanced to her right and saw a line of Red-Coats carrying an unconscious Jack Sparrow down the street. Looking back the way they'd come she spotted the sign emblazoned with a hammer and anvil. The teen squealed with delight, 'my friends would die to be here', she thought.

            Hoping that she hadn't totally destroyed Elizabeth's reputation in the town, Maegan quickly strode across the dirt street and peeked inside the shop; and there he was: Will Turner. He stood by the fire which was just opposite of the door, rag in hand, trying to wipe the soot and dust off his face. His short, dwarf-like master was no where to be seen; 'good' she thought.

            Taking a deep breath and working up what little she had for courage, Maegan pulled open the door and stepped into the shadowy shop. Will looked up in surprise. 

            "Ms. Swann, w-what are you doing here?" he stammered as he took in her appearance and blushed slightly. 

            'Good grief! Do I look that much like some 18th century harlot?' Maegan wondered. Aloud, she responded "I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. I heard that you faced that pirate."

            He tossed the dirt covered rag away. "I am fine…he did not have the courage to shoot me, nor to fight fairly."

            Making sure that the medallion was carefully hidden beneath her bodice, Maegan stepped closer to Will. "I don't think it was lack of courage that prevented him from shooting you."

            "Oh really?"

            Maegan thought for a moment….what to say, what to say. This scene wasn't in the movie, this was all her deal. "Norrington said the pirate had only one shot. When you've got only one, it's best not to waste it. He threatened me, gun barrel to my head and all, but I knew he would not pull the trigger."

            The handsome blacksmith clenched his fists to hear of his precious Elizabeth in danger. "He still didn't fight fairly. In a fair fight I'd have killed him. He's nothing but a lying, cheating, and dishonest man."

            She laughed at this. "You don't even know him, and besides, you killing him is not much of an incentive for him to have fought fairly, now is it?" 'I am so stealing Jack's line' she thought to herself.

            While Turner-hottie stood there contemplating that, Maegan turned her attention to the swords that hung along the walls and on the support columns. All the hilts were beautifully and intricately designed; the detail was amazing. All the blades shone with a fine sheen – advertising their craftsmanship.

            She reached out and touched one, "These are beautiful, Will. You made them, didn't you?" 'Somehow,' she thought, 'I feel more comfortable when I'm making things up than when I'm playing out a part of the movie. Probably cause I know that nothing major can happen if I say the wrong thing.'

            Will started in surprise as her comment. "Yes, I did. Thank you." He walked over to stand beside her and pulled one out from where it was housed and held it out for her. Maegan looked up into those gorgeous brown eyes. "Go on," he said. "You can hold it."

            Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped the handle. Silver was delicately laid into the handle and as soon as her fingers closed around the handle and slid behind the bell, she knew she knew she had never held such a fine weapon. The gentle weight seemed natural in her hands and the blade glimmered in the rays of afternoon sunlight that filtered through the dusty windows.

            Then an idea came to her and Maegan had to suppress a sly grin. "Is it hard to fight with a sword?"

            "Well…it certainly takes a great deal of practice."

            'Aint that the truth,' Maegan thought. She'd been fencing for several years now and it still took serious work every time she entered a bout. Again she suppressed a grin. "Can you show me a few moves?"

            Will was defiantly surprised by this question. Elizabeth herself probably never would have asked for such a thing. She was all rich and delicate…she probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. Well….maybe not delicate….but sheltered…definitely sheltered.

            "Um, I suppose I could…I never knew a woman who wanted to know the art of the sword before. I must say that you have surprised me today, Ms. Swann."

            'Yeah, I'm sure part of it is my choice of clothing,' she thought. "Well then, you don't know me very well at all _Mr. _Turner." Maegan replied.

            As the handsome, once-an-elf, man moved behind her, he retorted: "Apparently not." It was whispered in her ear and Maegan was all too aware of the closeness of his body, the warmth of his breath…

            'All my friends would kill me', kept popping up in her mind. 

            Will grasped both her hands in his, guiding them to the proper position for a fencer. Though she decided to continue to feign ignorance, she naturally fell into first position and then stepped back to _en garde. _

            "You seem to have some knowledge of this…you know the stance."

            "Only from watching masters such as yourself," she said back silkily. 'Oh, my friends would SO kill me.'

            Will moved away then, and grabbed another sword and positioned himself opposite from her. "We'll try some simple parries." He brought his blade out in front of her and held it to the left of hers. "A simple tap of the blade is all that is necessary before the riposte."

            Maegan/Elizabeth smiled. "Like this?" At this she parried strongly, sending his sword flying as she lunged to bring the sword within inches of the blacksmith's torso.

            Will jumped back convulsively and he stared at her; a new light shining in his eyes. "You already have some skill with a blade. You played me."

            Maegan recovered and lowered her sword, still smiling. "Just showing you that appearances can be deceiving. Much like with that Pirate." She extended the hilt of the sword to him.

            He shook his head. "Keep it." He smiled that wonderful smile of his, "You deserve it."

            At that moment, Norrington came striding through the door of the shop. "Elizabeth, your father has asked me to take you home." Seeing that she was still basically in her underwear, he shook off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Hand still clasped around the sword, she reluctantly allowed the Commodore to lead her out onto the streets. She looked back over her shoulders and caught a final glimpse of William Turner raising his sword in a salute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the original story of Pirates of the Caribbean 

**Author's Note: **Wow…it has been a long time. I have been so busy with my job and with school I was kinda just so worn out by it all. I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. But I'm back! And I have an update! Finally. 

To all my loyal readers, I am so sorry that it has taken so long. I know I have not been very consistent, I hope that I can change that soon. But anyways, without any further ado…

Chapter 7

            "You shouldn't have been wandering around dressed like that all the same" Norrington said again. "It isn't proper for a lady such as you." His voice echoed loudly in the entry hall of the Swann residence.

            Maegan was ready to scream. If the Commodore said one more thing about her being a _lady_ she was going to smack him. Who cared about how she was dressed? She was still wearing more clothing that most women back home ever did. "I heard that the Pirate had confronted Will, I had to see him and make sure he was alright. Before I left for your ceremony I had been rather short with him." She felt her face soften. "I would have been horror-struck if something had happened to him."

            Norrington gave her a hurt expression. Well, duh, he had just proposed to her…well…he had just proposed to Elizabeth, how else would he have reacted to that statement. "Concern for his well-being or not, it could have been dangerous. Not everyone in Port Royal is of _respectable _background." He retorted.

            "I can take care of myself."

            "I don't doubt that you are better off than most women, but you are still just that…a woman. There are limits to your abilities."

            'That male chauvinistic pig,' Maegan thought. "You don't know me at all do you _Commodore_?"

            "I have known you for nearly ten years!"

            "But do you really _know _me?" She asked.

            That caught him off guard. "I know your mother died bringing you into this world, I know that your father loves you very much, I know that you enjoy the sunshine and the birds singing, and I also know that I lo –." He stopped suddenly and looked down at his feet. After taking a deep breath he looked her in the eyes once more. "I just worry for you, Elizabeth."

            Maegan was a bit taken aback. In the movie Norrington was portrayed as an arrogant military man; the lovely Orlando's opposition. And he was definitely both of those things…but he was going to say that he loved her. He really did love Elizabeth. And she loved Will Turner…

            She smiled weakly, he was still a chauvinistic pig, but one with good intentions. "Well, please try not to worry so much. I really can handle things for myself. I appreciate your concern; however, there are still things that you don't know about me."

            "I do not doubt that." He said with a small smile. "But your father would still have me protect you. And my heart would still have me protect you." 

            Maegan had to suppress a chuckle. 'Well, neither of them does a very good job tonight, now do they?' she thought. "I understand."

            Norrington shifted his weight, "about earlier…my request…?"

Outside, the sky was starting to darken with the onset of night. "I will think about your request," she replied. "I'm afraid that I cannot give you an answer yet."

            "Have I displeased you in some form?"

            She almost did chuckle this time. "You are a fine man James, just please realize that a decision like this is not made lightly."

            He nodded, obviously uncomfortable speaking of these matters. "I do, but you must also understand, it is not easy to be in my position either."

            Maegan smiled. "I know."

            After a moment of silence the Commodore straightened up, "Well, then…"he cleared his throat, "I'm afraid I must be getting back to my post." Maegan nodded, and, looking like he was desperate to find himself in a more familiar atmosphere, Norrington quickly nodded his goodbyes and rushed out the door.

            What a day.

*        *        *

            Only a few hours later, Maegan found herself back in Elizabeth's room being tended to by one of the maids. It was a cool night, so the woman was putting coals in a covered pan to place under her mattress. 

            "There you go miss," she said as she slid it under the feathery pad down by Maegan's feet. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

She smiled, the woman had no idea. "I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."

The maid gave her a puzzled look. "Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying."

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Maegan found herself playing with the medallion around her neck. The lines were coming easier now, more natural almost.

The woman continued to arranger her blankets, "But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

Maegan nodded, almost agreeing. "It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well that Will Turner, he's a sma –." The maid stopped mid-sentence, causing Maegan to look up. This hadn't happened in the movie. 

The woman just stood there, frozen in place. Then suddenly with a flash of light, the woman was no longer there! In her place, Maegan's friend Ashley now stood garbed in the same house-maid dress. 

"– rt match too." She finished automatically. Then she looked around for a moment, as though realizing where she was before letting out a scream. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she immediately jumped back from Maegan and looked down at herself. "Where are we? Is this where you've been this whole time?!" 

"Calm down, Ashley." Maegan said, rolling out of bed. "Yes, this is where I've been. You wouldn't believe it!"

"What?" she asked. "What wouldn't I believe?"

Maegan smiled. "We're _in _Pirates of the Caribbean! The movie!"

Ashley looked Maegan up and down. "Of course! You get all the luck! You're Elizabeth aren't you!?"

Maegan nodded. "But you know what, for all the wonderful looks I get from Orlando I have to deal with Norrington too, so it evens out."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You just better not touch my future husband."

Maegan laughed. "Sure. Oh, hey, how long have I been gone?"

"A week! Everyone is freaking out, your parents are bordering on calling the National Guard. No one could figure out what happened to you. You were there and suddenly…POOF!" 

"A week…it's only been a day here."

Ashley thought for a moment, "This movie spans several days. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure out what happened to me…how did you end up here?"

"I'm not sure exactly," she said, flipping her long hair over one shoulder. "My best guess is that –" a sudden gust of wind blew out the candle that had been lighting the room, leaving the girls in the dark.

Maegan held up her hand, silencing the shorter girl. After a moment she asked, "Do you hear that?"

Ashley listened for a minute, and then reflected Maegan's same worried face. "Cannon fire."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the original story of Pirates of the Caribbean

**Author's Note**: YAY! I updated!

Ok…so I mess with the plot line a little bit in this one…it had to be done. I

am not a person who wears dresses, and my friend Ashley is not a person who

wears dresses very often. So, though the chapter is short, its some different scenes

than those seen in the movies…that's for sure. So onward!

Chapter 8

"The Black Pearl has begun its attack on the harbor." Ashley commented as she turned for the door. "We have got to get into some more decent clothing fast if we're going to be presentable to our lovely pirate gang!"

"If _we're _going to be more presentable…you don't get taken…I do." Maegan exclaimed.

"A minor problem that I mean to rectify," Ashley countered.

Maegan shook her head, her curls brushing against her cheeks and sending shadows dancing across the walls. Quickly she made her way out into the corridor, mindful of the cannon fire, and careful not to tread on Ashley's dress. "Only you would want to be kidnapped. Only you could possible find that appealing. And only you could show up here and just take it in stride like nothing out of the ordinary has happened!"

"Hey, what can I say? I love this movie…I must've lived this movie a thousand times in my dreams, and I intend to make full use of this rare opportunity." Ashley's eyes glowed with an inner glee and her smile stretched to its widest point as she pushed open a door at the end of the hallway. "Aha! Success!"

Maegan cast her friend an odd glance. "I think this is the butler's room."

Ashley gave her an equally odd glance, as though the reason for her excitement should be obvious. "Hello! Pants! I am not going to be kidnapped wearing a dress. And I doubt you would feel too comfortable in your nightgown."

With the commotion outside growing increasingly louder, the older girl glanced down at herself quickly before deciding that Ashley was kinda right. It was one thing to wander around in ones underwear…it was quite another to go wandering around in ones nightgown. For, whereas the underwear of that era were quite covering…the nightgowns were not. Go figure.

"Ok, well, lets get changed fast, cause we don't have much time between now and when they blow our clothing's donor brain to bits." Maegan said while opening a trunk.

"Ewwwww, I didn't even think about that!"

"This coming from the girl who has _lived this movie a thousand times in her dreams_."

"I didn't say I remembered every single detail."

"Yeah, uh-huh, I'll remind you of this if we ever get home. What with the way you rib on me about my star wars trivia contests."

"Hey, just because you couldn't remember that there were three rats hanging on the bars of the first prisoner's cell in Jabba's Palace, does not give you the ability to make fun of me."

"Sure it does!"

Shouting drew the two girls attention away from their short-lived argument. And, silently deciding that their 'discussion' could wait, they began to search more furiously for pants.

__


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PotC, nor do I own the concept of the Fresca Files (see Dreamstrifer)

**Author's Note**: I know! It has been FOREVER! I'm so sorry. It really has just been too long; I had forgotten how good it feels to write randomness. sigh I was consumed by the bug that is I'm back! YAY. Onward with the story!

Chapter 9

"AHA!" Ashley cried, holding up a couple pairs of trousers. "I do believe that these will do nicely."

Maegan reached over and grabbed a pair and quickly pulled them on under her night-gown and, as Ashley pulled her own on, she grabbed a loose peasant-like shirt from the closet. If they were gonna do this, they had to do it all the way, half way might give unsavory pirates unwanted ideas.

"Throw me one of those too, if you could." The younger girl said as she pulled off the big folds of fabric that made up the cumbersome skirt.

"There aren't any others."

She looked down at herself, "well then…I guess I'll just have to make do with the corset. It's not too tight…actually, now that I think about it. This combination looks kind of cool."

Maegan rolled her eyes. "Only you hon.'"

Suddenly the door was kicked in and the pirate Ragetti burst in, his wooden eye twitching in its socket. They had been discovered! Let the fun ensue

"Gotcha!" he cried as he advanced towards the two girls. Behind him came Pintel, greasy hair and all.

"Well hello my dear poppets," Pintel drawled. "One of you has something of ours." He pulled out his pistol. "It calls to us…"

The two girls looked at the gun, then at each other…and had to fight to keep smiles from spreading across their faces.

"Parley!" Maegan cried.

"What?" responded Ragetti.

"Parley. We invoke the right of parley." Ashley continued.

"According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain," finished Maegan, giving her companion a smug look.

"I know the code!" said a frustrated Pintel.

"To blazes with the code." Ragetti said as he advanced. But Pintel stopped him short in his tracks.

"They want to be taken to the Captain. And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

Pintel was _not_ a happy camper to say the least.

Quickly, their hands were bound and they were being roughly led through the streets. All around them pirates were looting, setting buildings ablaze and killing anyone who got in their way. Maegan stumbled over a musket: dropped by its owner before they could get a shot off; Ashley steadied her as they trudged on behind their captors.

"Look!" hissed Ashley. "It's Will!"

Maegan locked eyes with her 'love' for a moment. Just long enough to register the anguish in his eyes as he watched his beloved Elizabeth get hauled off by Pirates. But she lost sight of him before he got knocked unconscious.

"I hope he doesn't wake up with too bad a headache." Ashley commented under her breath.

"I think right now, you and I had better worry about our own situation first."

"Ah, don't worry. It's just a movie."

"Yea well, unless you want to find out first hand the damage that those guns will do to us, I suggest that we keep our wits."

The two were silent as they were pushed into a boat and rowed out to the Pearl. Upon seeing its black sails and the flashes as the cannons fired at the mainland, both felt their first real flicker of fear. This was a bit more intense than the movie. It was so big.

Just then, a thought occurred to Maegan. "Hey, um, Ashley…you're the big movie buff, right?"

"Of course."

"You're wanting to be Elizabeth, right?"

"Duh! You get all the luck!"

"Well, I'll make you a deal. You can be me for the next few minutes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…you remember that big, bald guy? Who sorta back-hands Elizabeth?"

Ashley paled. "Oh no no no no. I don't think so. This is your party _Elizabeth_"

The older girl glared at Ashley. "Thanks for nothing."

"Hey you have to take the good with the bad."

They were both hauled up the ladder on the side of the boat and pushed onto the deck of the ship. It was wet from the spray of the ocean and with the late night mist. The ship was swarming with activity as the devoted pirates went about their duties.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." The Bo'sun said behind them; the two girls jumped.

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Replied Pintel.

Maegan took a deep breath, "I got a bad feeling about this…" she muttered.


End file.
